


A Worked Miracle

by Kidror



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidror/pseuds/Kidror
Summary: A Found Family manages through great effort to save their doomed friend from his destined death. Find out how Vox Machina managed to rescue Vax from his fate, and watch as friendships and romance develops in this fix-it fic.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

When has a Miracle ever occurred from chance? A Miracle is born from Hopes, Dreams, and Effort.

* * *

Vax’ildan awoke to sunlight pouring through the window into the room. As he tried to sit up and admire the morning sun he felt a soft hand cling tightly to his arm, unwilling to let go again.

“I’m not leaving your side Kiki, I promise you,” said Vax, as he gently kissed the still sleeping Keyleth on the forehead “we won and I’m still here because of you.”

Vax looked out of the window, once again admiring the beautiful orange sun rising above the clouds above Zephrah.

It was the seventh day since Vox Machina’s battle against Vecna had ended in their victory, and the Miracle had been achieved.

But even after that time Keyleth still kept her Vax’ildan in arms reach. She was afraid that with even a momentary distraction Vax would be greeted by the outstretched hand of the Raven Queen and pulled to the other side, never to return to the land of the living again.

Today is to be a busy day. Vox Machina had rested and recovered, except for Scanlan, and they were now comforted that Vax would be safe and Vecna was truly banished. The members whose lives existed outside of Zephrah were anxious to leave so they could see their friends and families in the outside world.

* * *

Elsewhere in Zephrah Grog, Pike, and Scanlan had sat down to a late breakfast, complete with complimentary ale made by the Air Ashari, of course. Since the Miracle Pike had hardly left Scanlan’s side, doing her best to support the perpetually exhausted Scanlan, with a newfound sparkle in her eyes.

In a surprisingly insightful moment from the large Goliath, Grog had noticed the way her eyes sparkled as she looked at Scanlan. And even if Pike didn’t understand her burgeoning feelings, Grog had known her long enough to know what it meant, and had begun preparing to put his greatest efforts towards being a “matchbaker” for the gnomish pair.

Vex’ahlia and Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III had been enjoying the peace, no longer burdened by their secret marriage or fear of Vecna and losing Vax’ildan. With the weight lifted from their shoulders they would be free to return home and being living a married life together openly and start the family they both dreamed of.

Unlike the others, Vex and Percy had prepared themselves for departure the night before, and were now impatiently waiting on their companions to ready themselves.

“Have you seen Keyleth or my brother?” asked Vex  
“Maybe they’re still in bed” responded Pike  
“Yes, if I was Keyleth I wouldn’t be leaving bed for a month, you know, because Vax and I would be fu-”  
“Arrrrrrgghhhh SCANLAN. That’s my brother don’t be gross”  
“Or. What if Vax is just taking a, like, really big shit and it’s taking forever” proposed Grog  
“Oh, I’ve had those before”  
“Ugh. None of you are any help at all. Percy darling, could you please go and find them. I’d like to be able to leave before the sun sets again.”  
“Yes dear, I’ll go look”

* * *

“It’s time for everyone else to go home Kiki” said Vax softly  
“But what if everyone goes home and the Raven Queen comes back? We could barely stop her last time and it took EVERYTHING. Just look at Scanlan, Pike has to help him walk everywhere, how could I stop her alone?”  
“You wouldn’t be doing it alone, I’m here, and I don’t think she’s coming back until the appointed time arrives. She always keeps her promises.” said Vax as he gently placed his hands on her cheeks.  
“Then that means I’ll just have to stay perfectly safe to keep her away. No matter what, I want you to live a full life, even if it means I have to abandon my duties.”  
A voice spoke from behind the pair.

“Oh good, you’re up here. I was starting to get terribly worried I would have to check your bedroom” said Percy.

Keyleth gently removed Vax’s hands from her face.

“Oh I’m so sorry, I lost track of time, we were just coming”  
“It’s quite alright I can’t blame you, the view from this ridge is wonderful but my Vex was starting to get a little impatient”  
“We’ll be right there Percy” stated Vax.

* * *

Vox Machina had gathered their belongings and assembled below the largest tree in Zephrah.

“It’s been a long journey, and I love you all dearly but I think I’m excited to go home and sleep in my own bed again.” said Percy  
“Me too, I should really get back to the Temple of Sarenrae and get started on repairing it.” said Pike.  
“Alrighty then, who’s going first?” asked Keyleth.  
“If you don’t mind dear, Percy and I would love to go first”

A flash of magical energy overtook the tree, and the bark melted and swirled away into a soft green portal.

“I guess this is goodbye for now, we better all catch up soon, and don’t you DARE think of dying again Vax’ildan or I’ll kill you”  
“Goodbye friends, I hope we’ll see each other under better circumstances than our last reunion”  
“Mwoaaahh” exclaimed Trinket, who is certainly the most important member of Vox Machina who won’t be completely forgotten.

Holding hands, Percy and Vex stepped through the green portal followed by Trinket the bear. As they passed through the green portal swirls and fades away replaced by the bark of the tree.

“Okay, Grog, Scanlan, and Pike, you’re up next”  
“We’re all going back to Vasselheim, I need to look after Scanlan and Grog has volunteered to help me with repairing the Temple.”  
“Of course. Scanlan is still in need of my services and my great strength” said Grog confidently.  
“Alright, Vasselheim it is”  
“Scanlan, take care of Pike, Pike, look after Grog, and Grog, stay safe”  
“Do I not need to be taken care of because I’m incredibly attractive and strong?” said Scanlan confidently.  
“No, it’s because even if someone tries to take care of you you’ll find a way to get into trouble somehow” joked Vax.

With another flash of energy the bark was once again replaced with the swirling green portal.

“Goodbye Vax, goodbye Keyleth. I love you both”  
Holding Scanlan’s hand with her left hand, and Grog’s in her right Pike stepped through the portal and vanished.

“It’s just us now, Vax, what do we do now?”  
“We have all the time in the world, we can do whatever we want, Keyleth of the Air Ashari” said Vax as he flashed her a charming smile. Keyleth blushed and averted her eyes from his. He stepped closer, leaving no gap between the pair, and gently lifted her head up to look at him.  
“I love you Kiki”  
“I love you too, Vax’ildan, the Champion of the Raven Queen”  
He kissed her gently, in a way that was soft and full of love. In that moment Keyleth’s fears and worries melted away and there was nothing she wanted more than to stay in this moment forever.

Finally, after so long Vax’ildan and Keyleth had the time and peace to truly live their lives together and be in love without fear or doubt.


	2. Greater Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter we check in on our trio of Pike, Scanlan, and Grog.  
Grog pulls some strings, Pike tries to support her friend, and Scanlan admires the view.

The Chosen of Sarenrae stands upon the shores of the Isle of Renewal. Waves are rolling peacefully onto the golden sand.

The Tides Pull & Her Vision Fades.

The Chosen now stands within the Sanctuary of Platinum, made of Silver and Ivory. 

Standing in front of her, back turned, is Her Champion. He is covered with pitch black raven’s feathers, except for his right shoulder. Pulled in two directions, his left arm reaches forwards and his right arm reaches back.

Facing Her Champion, hand outstretched toward him, is the Matron of Ravens. Her form is made of ever shifting ravens.

The Ravens turn, and Caw.

Her vision flashes, and returns to the golden shores, and everything is peaceful.

The Tides Pull.

Her vision fades and is pulled back to the Sanctuary of Platinum. The Chosen can see hundreds and thousands of glittering violet threads travelling between her and Her Champion. The threads wrap around her fingers and travel up and around her arms and her whole body. 

She wants nothing more than to stop Her Champion from departing with the Matron of Ravens.

The Chosen Pulls The Threads.

There is Pain. Exhaustion. Then Ravens Caw. The Shores. The Tides Pull once more.

Her Champion has moved. The change is almost imperceptible but she knows it is there. He is closer to her now. She yearns for his return.

The Chosen Pulls. Pain. Exhaustion. The Ravens Caw. The Shores. A Moment of Peace. The Tides Pull

The Chosen feels as if she is fighting the Tides themselves. It hurts more than anything, but she knows the loss of Her Champion would hurt worse. If she stops now she will lose him forever.

The Chosen Pulls. Pain. Exhaustion. The Ravens Caw. The Shores. A Moment of Peace. The Tides Pull. Again.

The Chosen Pulls. Pain. Exhaustion. The Ravens Caw. The Shores. A Moment of Peace. The Tides Pull. Again.

The Chosen Pulls. Pain. Exhaustion. The Ravens Caw. The Shores. A Moment of Peace. The Tides Pull. Again. Forever.

And then The Chosen Wakes.

* * *

  
  


“Ughh. The same dream again? What are you trying to tell me Sarenrae?” wondered Pike Trickfoot aloud, “It’s been two weeks since we defeated Vecna but Scanlan still doesn’t have the strength to walk properly. What is it I’m doing wrong?” 

Pike sighed, and exited her room, walking into the open space that serves as the centre of the Temple or Sarenrae.

Many worshipers of the Everlight were still attending to the wounded elsewhere in Vasselheim, those who remained had begun the process of repairing the temple. They were aided in this endeavor by Grog, who was thoroughly enjoying the attention and praise he had been receiving for his help.

Seated nearby watching the repairs is Scanlan, as he hears Pike’s familiar footsteps clanging across the stone floor he instantly perks up in her direction.

“Good morning Pike, you look as radiant as always” said Scanlan, hobbling towards his feet.

Scanlan stands awkwardly and begins to walk towards her but after a few steps he wobbles and then falls to the floor.

“Scanlan!” Pike runs towards Scanlan and begins helping him back to his feet “are you alright Scanlan? Grog can I have a hand please?”

“Of course” replies Grog, who deftly helps Scanlan back to his feet. Scanlan is lifted to his feet Pike quickly puts her arm under his shoulder to support him and assists him walk back to the bench he had previously been sitting at.

“Thank you Pike, it seems some of my strength is yet to return to me”

“Grog, can I have a word with you in the other room?”

Pike led Grog through to an adjacent room. The limited repairs hadn’t yet begun in this room so it was full of debris, most of which belonged to other places and had been stored in this room.

“What word did you want to have with me? You know big ones confuse me”

“No Grog, I wanted to talk to you about how Scanlan has been doing. I’m worried that he hasn’t been getting any better, has he been resting properly?”

“I’ve been keeping my eyes on him, just like you asked, and Scanlan has been resting the whole time”

“Are you sure Grog?”

“Yes, yes. But. Have you thought that maybe you’re helping him move all wrong”

“If you know a better way please show me Grog, I’m so very worried.”

In a single swift movement Grog lifts Pike off her feet, and holds her bridal style.

“Woah! Who taught you about this one Grog?”

Grog gently lowered her back down to her feet, and then opens his mouth to speak, but stops and concentrates for a moment before sheepishly saying “Keyyyyleth?”

Pike looked at his face intently searching for signs of him lying but she could only see what looked like concern.

“Oh okay Grog. I’ll have to give that one a try then”

“She did say to be very careful. She said it was an ancient technique that’s used by the Air Asharti.”

**Later That Day**

* * *

The day had worn on and although they had made little progress towards properly repairing the Temple to perfection everyone seemed to be beginning to lighten up and feel more optimistic about the future. 

It was nearly time for the sun to drop below the horizon, which meant it was time for what had become a daily routine for PIke and Scanlan. Pike would support Scanlan and they would walk through the city to an area of The Abundant Terrace from which you could see the view of much of Vasselheim, and most importantly of the gorgeous sunset.

“Pike, I think it’s starting to get late. I’d love to go outside and watch the sunset with you again if it’s not too much trouble for you to help me” inquired Scanlan

“It’s no problem at all Scanlan, I’m happy to get to spend time with you. And besides, Grog taught me a new technique to assist with you walking that should really help you heal”

“Really, well if it helps then I certainly won’t complain. Lift away!”

Pike’s muscles ripple and tense, and she heaves Scanlan right up into her arms, bridal style, just as Grog showed her earlier.

“Woah, woah, woah, Pike what are you doing?”

“No complaining mister. This is what’s best for your health”

“I’m certainly not going to complain. It’s just different is all. It’s … nice?”

And with that Pike and Scanlan departed the Church of Sarenrae, heading towards the hidden and quiet section of The Abundant Terrace that they had found on their first day in Vasselheim after leaving Zephra.

For a reason she couldn’t quite place Pike was feeling rather giddy and nervous whilst holding him in her arms, and she could smell something wonderful that smelled like what happiness must do.

In the soft orange and pink light of the sunset Pike though that Scanlan’s once soft featured had matured and become handsome through all of the time they spent adventuring together. For some reason after thinking that thought her face began to grow very warm, and she found herself attempting to look somewhere else other than his face.

“Thank you Pike, it means so much to me that you’re willing to care for me. It shows how kind you are that you’re even willing to carry me through the city just so I can see a simple sunset. You’re certainly quite the little monster.”

“Oh Scanlan, I, thank you,” said Pike, trying her best to not seem flustered by his compliment “the sunset is rather lovely today isn’t it”

“It’s nothing next to you Pike” said Scanlan, whose eyes remained watching Pike, not willing to look away for even a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between chapters.  
I'm trying to be a chapter or two ahead of what I post but I've been busy lately and not had a lot of time to write.  
I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! :)


	3. On A Wing And A Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax'ildan and Keyleth finally get a chance to rest and relax... well, as much as the Voice of the Tempest and her partner can relax with the weight of their responsibilities on their shoulders.

Her Champion coughs and sputters, struggling to breathe, they are surrounded by water and vast emptiness. The air in his lungs is replaced by salt water rushing in to fill the space.

His vision fades.

Suddenly the all-encompassing water vanishes and Her Champion's feet touch solid ground. A decayed figure floats above and points a single finger at him, then there is a green flash of light.

His vision fades.

When His vision returns once more there is a figure standing in front of him, laughing, their hands close around his neck, strangling the life from Her Champion. 

His vision fades.

Now his vision is filled by the glorious image of the Sanctuary of Platinum, forged from Silver and Ivory. The Matron of Ravens stands before him, hand outstretched, waiting expectantly. 

Standing behind him are his friends, his family, hands outstretched, anguished expressions on their faces.

The Choice hangs in the air, a question that must be answered.

Wrapping gently around his left hand are Six Threads, each of a unique vibrant colour. The threads pull him towards his friends, and a life left unlived.

Attached by force to his right hand is a Single Black Thread. This thread wills Her Champion to continue forwards to the Matron of Ravens. Towards a Bargained Fate and his Destined Duty.

He Yearns. “I cannot go, I made a Promise.” speaks Her Champion into the void. 

Nothing moves. Everything is still. Unchanged. A thought appears in the Champion's mind, unbidden.

“Which Promise will become Truth, Vax’ildan?”

  
  


And then He wakes.

  
  


* * *

Vax’ildan wakes, disturbed by the sound of Keyleth getting out of their shared bed.

The sun had not yet risen above the horizon, and dawn had not begun and yet Keyleth was already preparing for the day as she always did. Her duties as the Voice of the Tempest required her lead her tribe, and often that means being the first one awake in the morning and the last to sleep.

Vax silently slipped out of the bed and wrapped his arms around Keyleth and kissed her neck.

“Good morning gorgeous”

“Vax I’m getting changed” said Keyleth, shocked and embarrassed

“Yes, I had noticed the lack of clothes, it’s quite the sight”

Suddenly Keyleth’s cheeks were the same shade of red as her fiery hair.

“Vax, -”

“Shhhhh” said Vax, as he took her face and kissed her passionately “your face matches your hair now, it’s very pretty. You know, we don’t have to sneak around or hide anymore Kiki.”

Keyleth looked down at the ground as her hands went to her cheeks.

“I know, I’m still getting used to it, the extra attention helps though” 

Keyleth looked up from her feet, and stepped forward, returning his kiss from earlier, twice as passionate.

“I have to get ready now, there’ll be plenty of time for fun later, ” said Keyleth, as she winked at him “and as funny as it would be, you should probably put some clothes on as well”

  
  


The Voice and the Champion stepped out of their humble abode and into the cold morning air. The sun had begun to rise above the horizon but there was still time before the temperature would rise, and the Air Ashari with it.

"What shall we attend to first Kiki?"

"Vax, we're in public"

"My apologies my Voice, it won't happen again" Keyleth glowered at him 

"Okay, okay, Keyleth it is" chuckled Vax raising his hands defensively

“Well first we should check in with Derrig and after that we'll see if my father has anything he thinks I need to address"

The pair walked through the centre of the town headed towards the cliff edge that Derrig used as an outlook over the Summer Peaks. 

Being awake this early in the day gave Vax and Keyleth a rare opportunity to walk through the streets alone, in perfect peace as the rest of the tribe rests.

The Air Ashari warriors had constructed a simple wooden shack to use as a watchtower. It would be a rarity for there to be need for Zephrah to be defended from any outside threats. True danger to Zephrah would come from their connection to the Plane of Air, not from the outside world.

Keyleth approached the wooden shack and knocked on the door

"Open up Derrig, it's us"

"Just a moment" 

The sound of soft footfalls came from inside. Then the door opened revealing a grizzled and tired-looking Half-Elven man.

Derrig took a deep bow.

"Good morning, Voice of the Tempest and Her Champion"

"Oh but I'm not Keyleth's Champion"

Vax turned and looked at Keyleth, who was smirking at him with a shimmer in her eyes and a raised eyebrow

"Okay, maybe I am, but only a little" said Vax, gesturing with his hands to demonstrate. 

Keyleth playfully slapped him on the arm

"Vax!"

"How about this much?"

With a big grin on his face Vax held his hands apart a short distance and slowly held them further and further apart until Keyleth stopped pulling an annoyed face.

"Forgive us Derrig, we're just having some fun. Is there anything to report?"

"Oh, I, yes, I mean no, there's nothing to report. Everything is quiet, but as usual if we get visitors you’ll be the first to know"

“So when are we going to come over for dinner, it’s been so long since I’ve seen Nell and the kids”

“I hadn’t thought of that, my Voice, things have been hectic recently but Nell’s been bothering me so I suppose I should offer for you to come over next week if you’d like.”

“Next week sounds good to me, I love getting to see the kids” responded Vax

“Next week it is then. Are you headed to see Former Headmaster Korrin soon?”

“He was next on our list, is everything alright?”

“Your father mentioned wanting to talk to you about a matter regarding the portal to the Plane of Air. I’m not sure why, but you should check with him, just in case there’s cause for concern.”

“Thank you for letting me know Derrig, I’ll head right there”

“Let Nell know I’m excited to see her and the kids again, Derrig” said Vax, waving politely as he walked out.

“Of course, I’ll tell the kids as well, they love having you around.”

Vax and Keyleth stepped back out into the early morning chill and closed the door to the shack behind them.

“We better head to my father then. I hope nothing’s gone wrong” said Keyleth.

The pair moved at an accelerated pace through the streets and paths of Zephrah, heading towards the residence of the Former Headmaster and leader of Zephrah, Korrin.

They quickly arrived at the residence of the Former Headmaster and Keyleth rapped on the door several times. Not too long after the door swung open, standing in the doorway is Korrin.

“Ah good, I was hoping you’d be by soon. Please come inside Voice of the Tempest”

“You can still call me Keyleth, it feels weird having you call me that Dad”

Korrin led them further inside, slightly limping as he did so.

“How are you today Korrin?”

“I’ve certainly been better but thank you for asking Vax’ildan”

Korrin sat down in his usual armchair, gesturing for Keyleth and Vax to sit down as well.

“We went to see Derrig earlier today, he mentioned something about the Portal to the Elemental Plane of Air. Is everything okay?”

“It’s been relatively quiet, but recently a djinn tried to pass through to our plane and caused some ruckus. We had it handled fairly quickly so I didn’t want to trouble you with it but…”

“But what?”  
“The djinn said it was trying to escape something dangerous”

“Djinni are very proud creatures, what could possibly cause a djinn to try and flee their home like that?” asked Vax

“That’s the question, and it’s made me quite nervous”

“Then we’ll go investigate. I’d prefer to get on top of whatever is causing that sort of trouble before it becomes a problem for Zephrah.” said Keyleth with confidence “It’ll also be a good excuse for you to get extra practice with a Skysail Vax”

* * *

The lovers stood at the precipice overlooking the planar rift connecting their world with the Elemental Plane of Air. Held firmly in their grasp are wooden poles with cloth wings affixed to them, Skysails.

“Is it really safe to just jump in Kiki? Are you sure about this?”  
“Oh don’t be a child Vax, even little kids in our tribe can use a Skysail properly, you’ll be fine.”

Keyleth strode forward and leapt off the edge and plummeted straight down towards the rift and then vanishes through it.

“Not much of a choice then” 

Vax followed her lead and jumped from the cliff edge, the closer Vax gets to the portal the stronger the winds rushing around him, so strong that he is nearly held aloft before traversing to the other side.

Now arriving into the Plane of Air, Vax is falling through empty sky and powerful winds. As taught by Keyleth he flicks the wooden pole in his hands, extending its two cloth wings, and then pulls on the pole with all of his strength, now beginning to pull up and soar through the vast sky.

“I definitely prefer my own wings than standing on this flimsy thing” shouted Vax over the sound of the roaring winds.

“See! I told you it was easy” yelled Keyleth, who was circling through the air above him on her Skysail.

  
  


Vax’ildan used the moment of peace to examine his unfamiliar surroundings. At first sight, the Plane or Air can be near overwhelming with its sheer emptiness. There is no earth below, only eternal sky which is dotted by the occasional cloud or floating island off in the distance.

“Where should we head to first Kiki?”

“Our first step should be to get some information. There’s a set of floating islands occupied by djinn to the west, so we’ll head that way first to see what they know and if our would be intruder is there”

Keyleth turned sharply towards the west in a smooth movement, Vax’ildan attempted to follow suit and after a few corrections to his direction was soon following after.

Once Vax had surpassed his initial fears of trying to fly on such a rickety device he started to enjoy himself and relish in the opportunity. Unlike his home plane there are no walls or ceilings or buildings to act as obstacles, allowing Vax the freedom to soar and fly without limits

On the other hand the further they travelled the more solemn Keyleth had become at the sight of the fleeing elementals and other creatures.

“They’re certainly running from something aren’t they” shouted Vax’ildan to Keyleth.

There was no response.

“Kiki? Everything okay up there?”

“Oh sorry, I just space out. It’s fine”

“How much longer is left to go?”  
  


Keyleth looked deep in her thoughts.

“Kiki?”  
“Sorry. I don’t know”

“You don’t know?”

“We should have seen some more islands already but there’s just been nothing”

“Do these islands move at all?”  
“Not these ones. Hang on, I can see something”

Keyleth sped forward at her unseen destination, Vax tried to follow closely but was unable to match her speed and skill with the Skysail.

As they continued Vax began to see what Keyleth had spotted earlier, large chunks of stone and earth were floating in the air, the wreckage of a decimated island.

“Fuck. FUCK. What could have done something like this? These islands have been completely destroyed” Keyleth looked at the carnage hopelessly “how could this have happened?”

While Keyleth looked on at the desolation Vax’ildan surveyed his surroundings, hoping to locate a clue to the source of the destruction but the Plane of Air is vast and empty. His vision was filled with only sky, save for a small chain of floating islands.

“We need to move Kiki, there are more islands in that direction. Let’s check them out and see if we can learn what happened”

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry. All of the destruction reminded me of Vecna and I just … went blank.”

“I know the feeling, everything will be okay Keyleth, we’ll stop more of this from happening again.”

Now wary of an unknown danger Vax flew in the direction of the islands, moving slowly so he can remain vigilant in case the threat returned.

They approached a ring of islands, which floated gracefully in the air above a large sea of clouds. The single island in the centre of the ring was lavish, covered in gold and shining gems that glimmered in the light.

At the heart of the Gilded Isle was a throne meticulously carved from pure gold and adorned with citrine. Lounging on the throne is a large humanoid figure with light blue skin whose torso fades away into a swirling vortex of wind. A djinni. Upon the djinns head rests a crown made from topaz.

The surrounding islands were plain and empty, on the islands were dozens of Air and Ice Mephits who were kneeling in prayer and worship of the djinn.

  
  


“Let’s be careful here, I’d say this creature knows the meaning of the world humble”

“Don’t worry Vax, I’ve dealt with lots of djinni who are the exact same way before”

The pair softly came to a stop as they landed on the Gilded Isle, and stepped off their Skysails and walked towards the djinn.

Keyleth gave a curt bow

“Hello, I am Ke-”

“I know well who you are Keyleth, Voice of the Tempest and daughter of Korrin. I am the Great Djinn Shaktia and these are my loyal subjects. All who live on these islands are safe under my watch. So. What can I, the Great Djinn Shaktia do for Voice of the Tempest?”

“Thank you Great Djinn. We have recently learned of a great danger, we have witnessed those fleeing it, and the destruction that has been left in its wake. We would be incredibly grateful if you could tell us anything you know about this danger”

“I know of this beast you speak of. It is called the Devourer of Islands” said the djinn.

“Thank you once more Great Djinn. Do you know the location of this creature now?”

Vax was thoroughly impressed with the confidence that his girlfriend spoke and the power that she commanded as she did.

“For what purpose?”  
“I wish to stop this creature, before its destruction continues and tries to reach Zephrah and the Material Plane.”

Shaktias’ face turned to anger

“You may not be aware, Air Ashari, but I tried to reach Zephrah myself, to warn you of the danger and so we could achieve safety. Your people forced me back here, and now you come crawling to me for my help? The answer is no. I have no fear of the Devourer, these islands are under my magical protection, it cannot harm us here.”

The silence was broken by the sounds of the worshippers erupting into chatter and noise.

“It’s here again!”

“Run away!”  
“The Devourer has come for us!”

“ORDER. ORDER. WE WILL BE SAFE, I ORDER YOU TO NOT PANIC” screamed Shaktia.

The worshippers began leaping between the islands to reach the Gilded Isle.

“GET OFF MY ISLAND. YOU ARE MERELY INSECTS. STAY ON YOUR ISLANDS OR I WILL FEED YOU TO THE BEAST MYSELF”

Dozens of the Mephits were screaming and shouting as they watched over the edge of their islands at something moving below the clouds. Vax ran to the edge of the Gilded Isle to try and see what they were panicking about.

Below the islands Vax could see nothing but the unmoving sea of clouds. And then suddenly there was movement as a monstrous creature breached through the clouds like a whale breaching the surface of the ocean. 

It moved with incredible speed for its size and in a single, horrifying moment its gaping maw closed around one of the nearby islands and swallowed the island and its screaming occupants whole.

Due to the whale-like creatures size it brushed again the Gilded Isle as it moved, causing the island to shudder and shake, and then after another moment the Devourer had disappeared below the clouds once more.

Vax turned and started to race towards his Sky Sail fearing that the Devourers next pass would be aimed at the island he was standing on. Vax pushed through the still screaming Mephits who had crossed to the island in the panic.

“Keyleth! We have to go!” yelled Vax

Keyleth stood firm and unmoving before Shaktia

“You have to leave your island Shaktia. You can’t protect it or your servants”

“HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE GREAT DJINN. NOTHING CAN BREAK MY PROTECTION”

“The Devourer will consume you and your entire island. I’m begging you, please, come with us and let us help you”

“I HAVE NO NEED TO BOW TO YOUR PITIFUL MORTAL STRENGTH, I NEED NO ASSISTANCE”

“Then you’re a damned fool.”

A rumble came from below the island, a telltale sign that the Devourer was about to make its return. Split between his love and his only was of escaping the island Vax turned on his heels and ran back towards Keyleth

Huge spiked tentacles pierced through the island. The extra weight caused the island to start to unbalance on one side and with horror Vax watched as his Sky Sail plummeted into the empty void below.

The Devourer started to pull the island towards it’s all consuming mouth causing the Gilded Isle to unbalance further to the point it was nearly vertical. Vax desperately tried to grab hold of something but could not longer hold his balance and fell from the island.

‘Keyleth, No!” screamed the falling Vax fearing for his stalwart girlfriend.

The beast continued its push upwards to consume the island. At the last possible moment Keyleth turn from the gilded throne, and slid down the island and leapt onto her Sky Sail and pushed away from the doomed island.

With great expertise and skill Keyleth began to move through the air on her Sky Sail using her feet alone, looking as if she was surfing through the sky with pose and grace, her flaming red hair whipping in the wind.

Vax’ildan watched as the gaping maw of the Devourer closed around the Gilded Isle with Shaktia still sat on his jeweled throne, screaming that he couldn’t be harmed.

Knowing that Keyleth had escaped the island safely Vax closed his eyes and concentrated as he plunged downwards. He felt the comforting surge of power flow through him and two black wings sprouted from his armour.Now he is only longer falling helplessly, now he is soaring through the sky towards Keyleth.

Out of imminent danger Vax took the time to assess their overwhelming opponent. The Devourer was an enormous creature that resembled a whale that was the size of a mountain. Unlike a normal whale its fins were more like wings than fins, and covering its whole body are spiked tentacles which could impale a target with ease.

“What’s our plan?”

“We have to kill it Vax, we can’t let it reach the Material Plane and even just leaving it here it’ll keep consuming everything until nothing remains.”  
“Why do we always get stuck with horrific monsters to fight?” asked Vax sarcastically.

The Devourer had turned back around towards Vax and Keyleth, not willing to allow prey to escape its grasp. The pair split apart, Vax flying to the left and Keyleth to the right.

Vax flew close to the creature's body to try and stay undetected until he got in range of one of the creatures many eyes. Vax took Whisper from his belt and launched it towards the beasts eye, striking true.

In a cloud of smoke Vax vanished and reappeared now holding Whisper in his hand and plunged Whisper deeper into its eye. Vax put his weight onto the blade, dragging it downwards across the eye leaving a massive gash in its wake.

On the right Keyleth aimed to destroy a wing, hoping to blow the creature from the sky. Keyleth dodged the pierced tentacles aiming to impale her as she summoned her druidic power and launched it into the sky.

A moment dark threatening clouds swirled above, and hundreds of thick chunks of ice rained down onto the Devourers wing leaving it coated in a layer of ice and pull of holes where the ice had pierced it.

The Devourer screamed in pain at being methodically torn apart by its foes. More of the writhing tentacles shot forward, seeking to impale the first creatures to hurt it in a long time.

Keyleth abandoned her Sky Sail and dropped onto the monsters back, she reached the centre of the Devourers back at the same time as Vax’ildan, who had also been forced to run from the horrid tentacles.

Trusting each other to protect their back the lovers stood back to back, leaving no area undefended.

“One day we’ll get to fight something easier again” said Vax

“One day, honey, one day” replied Keyleth.

Keyleth touched Vax’s hand, blessing him with Foresight of what was to come.

Using his foreknowledge Vax waited for the perfect moment as the spikes had closed in on them, and right at that moment he launched himself straight up into the air. In response Keyleth exploded in a burst of powerful lightning and heat, which missed Vax’ildan but annihilated the encroaching threats.

“It’s time to finish this” said Keyleth.

“You won’t find me disagreeing”

Hand in hand they ran to the edge of The Devourers head, right above its massive open jaw. Keyleth looked her Vax’ildan in the eye, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Catch me”

Keyleth strode forward and leapt off the edge and plummeted straight down towards the open maw. As she fell she channeled incredible magical power through her whole body and into her hands.

Vax watched on as if time was moving in slow motion. He saw The Devourer about to consume Keyleth, still falling with grace as she waited for her chance.

  
Waiting...waiting...waiting… Now! Keyleth unleashed a storm of energy directly into the open mouth of the Devourer. 

A flash of beautiful radiant light surged from her hands into the belly of the beast, which screamed in pain as its insides were vaporised by the power.

Vax followed Keyleths’ lead and leapt off the Devourers head. Even in death the tentacles tried to impale Vax, but with the foresight granted to him by Keyleth he twirled and spun through the oncoming spikes, cutting them to ribbons with his daggers as he fell.

Vax spread his wings and snatched the falling Keyleth out of the air.

“Fuck me I have an amazing girlfriend. That was insane! God I love you” spoke Vax, wearing the same smitten smile he always wore when Keyleth showed off her true strength or did something cool.

Keyleth and Vax held each other as they witnessed the end of the Devourer, whose massive carcass slowly sank below the clouds, no longer possessing the ability to keep itself aloft.

“Time to go home Vax, I think I’ve had enough excitement for one day” said Keyleth, her eyes full of love for her equally reckless partner.

* * *

Vax and Keyleth limped their way back up to the top of the cliff that hangs above the Plane of Air. When they reached they reached the overlook Korrin and Derrig were already there waiting for their return.

“Voice of the Tempest! Vax’ildan! What happened to you both? Is everything okay?” said Derrig, worry clearly heavy in his voice.

“Geeze, we’re fine. We’re experts at this stuff. Did we really need the welcome party?” replied Keyleth

“My apologies Voice, I’ll give you more trust in the future.”

“So, did you succeed in your endeavour?” asked Korrin

“Yes we did. We discovered the source of the problem, some sort of oversized Sky Whale was eating islands whole. It managed to eat a djinn called Shaktia before we could stop it though.”

“Shaktia, huh. He was a pain in my ass, I’m certainly not going to miss their attitude. I’m so proud of you.”

“Ugh! Dad!”

Vax put his hand on Derrigs’ shoulder

“Are we still good for dinner next week?” asked Vax

“Yes..?”

“Wonderful, in that case I think we’ll head home and collapse for a while.”

* * *

After their long and difficult day Vax’ildan and Keyleth dropped onto their bed, and with Keyleths’ arms wrapped around him Vax quickly found rest and fell into sleep.

Her Champion floats in the centre of an infinite void.

He Falls. Forever Falling.

Below opens the Maw of an unseen beast, hungering.

The Maw closes around the falling Champion.

He is Consumed by the Darkness.

…

…

…

Again Her Champions wakes in the Sanctuary of Platinum.

The Matron of Ravens pulls at the Threads that surround Her Champion.

His Friends stand behind him in support. A Violet Thread pulls and tugs at Him.

The Promise is Remembered, and The Question hangs in the air.

Her Champion Wakes.

* * *

“How do I look?” asks Keyleth, nervously fiddling with her new dress.

“You look great, we always do” said Vax, adjusting his dress shirt.

“Should I wear the flower earrings or the snowflake ones?” said Keyleth holding the two sets up so Vax could see them.

“Definitely the flowers dear, they suit the colour of your dress nicely”

“Thanks Vax, you’re much better at this whole fashion thing than I am”

“Well I’ve had a lot more practice is all, Vex IS my sister after all. I’m sure you’ll get there eventually, dear. Are we ready to leave?”

Keyleth examined herself in the mirror for a final time.

“It’s not perfect but it’ll have to do.” she said.

The lovers walked hands intertwined through the streets of Zephrah, which were bathed in the soft pink light of the setting sun.

Vax knocked softly on the door to Derrigs’ home.

“I’ve got it! I’ve got it!” sounded Derrigs’ voice from inside

The door opened to a disheveled looking Derrig, wearing a messy apron.

“It looks like you’ve been cooking up quite a storm Derrig” siad Vax

“He’s been at it all day!” came the voice of Nell, Derrigs’ wife, from around the corner as she stepped into view.

“It’s so good to see you”

Keyleth stepped forward to give Nell a hug.

“Please come inside, come inside.”

Vax and Keyleth were ushered into the house. Derrig and Nells’ house radiated the feeling of coziness and warmth, to Vax this place was the platonic ideal of a family home. A place full of love and comfort.

As they entered the dining room Derrig excused himself so he could go finish preparing their meal.

“Kids! Dinner is almost ready!” Nell shouted down the hallway. A moment later came the sounds of four pairs of feet running down the hallway.

Vax braced himself as the first two children to arrive, Will and Maeve, leapt towards him in excitement. Vax managed to deftly catch both children, one in each arm.

The last two children, Berenie and Lita, rushed towards Keyleth, who had already sat down at the dining table.

“Hello Mr Vax, Hello Mrs Keyleth” said the kids.

Vax chuckled at the boundless energy of the children.

“It’s so good to see you, you’re all getting very big.”

“Dad said that you fought a giant flying whale! Is it true? Is it, is it, is it?”

“Yes it is. It was very dangerous so Keyleth and I had to go and stop it. But, the stories are for after dinner okay?”

“Awwww. Fine” pouted the children.

Keyleth watched on lovingly as her partner wrangled the children and wrapped them around his little finger with ease.

“I dare say that you’ll make a very good father Vax” said Nell.

Keyleth and Vax both blushed deeply, turning the same shade as a tomato.

Thankfully they were saved from that discussion by Derrig, who had walked in from the kitchen carrying a large roast in his hands. Derrig carefully placed it down on the centre of the table.

“Alright everyone, it’s time to dig in.”

* * *

Keyleth giggled tipsily as she led Vax by his hand into their bedroom. Keyleth kicked her shoes off with enthusiasm.

“Ohh that’s much better, shoes are the worst!”

“You’re certainly in a good mood Kiki”

Keyleth wrapped her arounds around her boyfriends’ neck tightly and moved her face so close to his that their lips were almost touching.

“Vax, have I ever told you think I think people who are good with kids are really sexy” Keyleth whispered

“I don’t think you’ve mentioned it before, my love” replied Vax’ildan.

“And you look VERY good in a suit… but I think you look better with no clothes”

  
Keyleth grabbed his tie and pulled him into an aggressive kiss causing Vax to stumble forward before being pushed backwards and onto the bed.

She then knelt down onto the bed between Vaxs’ legs and kissed him deeply.

“We haven’t much privacy in a long time, now that it’s just us I think we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

* * *

  
  



End file.
